A Seraph's Lament
by coctre
Summary: The outcome of the eternal struggle between heaven and hell, is about to be determined by one person. Many chapters may yet be edited, or new chapters might be added in between the existing ones. Any comment or criticism is appreciated.
1. intro

What happens when an ancient book becomes the keystone to the preserving of our planet? The one who finds the book will hold the key to saving the Earth or revel in the utter destruction of it. In the late 16th century a girl is born who will eventually determine the outcome of the battle, that has been raging for millennia throughout the realms of our world. Will she ascend to the divine realm of Heaven and protect her ideals, or plummet deep into the realm of Hell, and unleash a chain of hatred.


	2. prologue

Prologue.

Many stories revolve around the creation the Earth, however, it was not created by one deity alone. At one time there were two. they overlooked the universe and interfered when found necessary. These two deities were also the creators of the countless worlds in our solar system. Together they were in perfect harmony, always succeeding in creating a perfect balance on each world they birthed. Until, they created earth.

When they finished creating Earth, they liked it so much, that they decided to create the first sentient beings in our universe, and let them live on Earth as we know it. Beautiful creatures were imagined and materialised one by one on our planet. Predator and prey, sea and land. All of these things were integrated into a perfect system, that should have lead to pinnacle of perfection of all of the deities' creations. And perfect it would have been, if it weren't for the creation of man. Although they were given a place in the system, they soon gained the upper hand and turned the tables. Where they once were part of the food chain, they now stood on top of it. Like a plague the humans started to infest every possible place. They killed the animals with whom they once lived with in harmony, they cut down the threes, which had provided them with food and shade. Large ugly cities were built destroying everything in it's path. The deities were confused. Had they not established balance, so every creature would have it's place? Then how come these humans as they now called themselves stepped out of their place and showed so much ungratefulness. Everything they once cared for would eventually be discarded for petty reasons.

Curious as to how the humans came to evolve this way, the deities descended down to earth and took mortal forms. They interacted with the mortal world, where they experienced happiness, sadness, pleasure and lust, anger and grief, war, peace, death and life. The two deities were affected and changed drastically by all of these experiences, and slowly the harmony and balance they once always upheld was no longer present. One deity became a good force while the other one changed into an utter evil force. Eventually becoming enemies, they became the opposing forces we know today as heaven and hell, also known as Satan and God. Both of them imbued the afterlife of the mortal world with another realm were man would be stripped of it's physical body leaving nothing but the naked soul. Depending on their actions in life, these souls were sent to Heaven or to Hell, as it still is today.

Often heaven and hell would battle each other, always trying to root out one another. The two deities whom were once in perfect balance, had completely forgotten their former goals and purpose. Their focus was completely fixed on our planet, leaving the rest of universe to fend for itself. Their battles would often inflict heavy damage on your planet and leave deep scars. Always at the cost of the beautiful world they had once created. Eventually Earth was at the brink of destruction, at which point heaven and hell had to find reason. Both of them wished to rule the planet as their own, however if things were to continue as they were, there soon would be nothing left to rule. A pact had to be made to preserve the Earth. Thus an objective mortal scribe was appointed who was instructed by heaven and hell to write down the rules that would maintain a steady balance between good and evil. And so, the Grimoire of Arbitrage was written. When it was finished, it was imbued with an impenetrable layer and cast into the core of the Earth, where no force could possibly reach.

The Grimoire of Arbitrage consisted of many rules which had to be upheld by both good and evil. Hell would no longer directly strike at the Heavens and vice versa. Both forces were only allowed to influence the mortal world equally, to retain a balance, so that earth would not fall into chaos again. To make sure all of the rules were followed, the book was also enchanted with a spell that would make heaven and hell immune to each other's attacks. However, should a creature from either of these realms betray the rules of the Grimoire then the immunity will be nullified making it vulnerable again, leaving it open for its enemies' attacks.

Should the book ever be destroyed or even damaged, then the gate to the apocalypse will be opened. The immunity will be lifted, and the realms of heaven and hell will fuse with the mortal realm, likely resulting in the end of the Earth.


	3. chapter 1

Chapter 1.

"Miss Rhiannon!"

A sudden lash of pain was felt across her fingers.

"Do I have your attention now? Miss Rhiannon?"

"Yes, teacher, forgive me." she said. She rubbed her painful fingers which had just been treated by that foul little stick her teacher would carry with him.

"_Why does he always have to pick on me_?"

"If you are done day dreaming, I would like you to answer the following question. Who was king of France four-hundred-and-sixteen years ago?"

"_Oh God, I can't remember! Please remember, Rhiannon, you've already seen plenty of detention as it is. And one more hit with that foul stick will you send you into raving lunacy_."

"Miss Rhiannon? I would like the answer now, please?"

Her fellow students were smirking at her, expecting the usual to happen. Day dreamer they called her. Always with her head in the clouds. "One day it might fall off if you keep this up, you silly goose." one of her classmates once said.

All of the students were dressed neatly, most of the girls were wearing casual gowns, though the fabric clearly carried the label, nobility or royalty. The boys all wore black suits. The Renaissance had clearly found it's way into Rennes.

"Louis the seventh!" she suddenly yelled.

"That is... correct." said her teacher with a surprised expression across his face. "Well done, miss Rhiannon, perhaps you might not be my worst student after all. Keep this up."

"Mister Gerald, let's see if your if we can get rid of the satisfied expression on your face, which you have seemed to uphold so far, with the following question."

With mister Bennoir's voice and the laughter of the class slowly muting, Rhiannon's thoughts were fleeting again. Pride was welling up in her. Meanwhile Gerald received a traditional slap across the fingers, for calling Henry the fourth a eunuch.

Finally she had answered a question correctly. Finally she wiped that disgusting smile off his face and avoided another treatment with that stick. Which suddenly struck her as odd. "_Why did I know the answer? How did I know the answer? I only studied history rather briefly last week. Oh well, perhaps some of it got stuck in my head and couldn't find the way out._" With that thought she dismissed her surprised feelings, and returned her focus back to Bennoir.

"Alright, that's it for today. I'll be expecting all of you back here tomorrow." said Bennoir.

"_At last, freedom_." Rhiannon thought. She cleaned her desk and put everything in her drawers. Every student had it's own desk. By the looks of the desk people could determine the wealth or even the heritage of the student. Rhiannon's desk stood out from the rest. It was made from cherry wood freshly imported from south America. A layer of silver was decorating every edge of the desk, with even her family weapon engraved in gold on the worksheet. This was pretty much the reason why everyone else couldn't stand her. She held little regard for the fact that she could buy one of France's provinces if she wanted to. When she walked out of class people would bump into her, often causing her to lose balance and fall to the ground, but with dignity she always stood up and kept walking without looking back.

"Miss Rhiannon, if you would please step in "

A carriage stood at the gates of the university she was attending too. The driver, a man of age with a friendly face was holding the door open. His grey sideburns were showing beneath the hat he wore. With a smile on his tanned and aging face he subtly nodded at Rhiannon.

"Good afternoon Jerome" she said.

"And a good afternoon to you miss Rhiannon. How was your school today?" he asked.

"The same as usual, could you perhaps take me to a fun place?" she asked playfully.

"No miss Rhiannon, you know your parents would never allow it. Besides, it would not only be dangerous for someone of your heritage to be amongst commoners. I would most likely lose my job after many obedient and loyal years of service, leaving a stain on my clean reputation of which I have to say I am very proud." he ranted.

"I know, I know. It's just that I'm never among people who do not know who I am. Do you know how many presumptions are made, whenever I enter a room with people who only know me by name? I want to have conversations with strangers and be treated equally, and not as the spoiled brat everyone deems me to be."

"Having a conversation with strangers is probably the silliest idea I've heard so far of you, miss Rhiannon. Please keep such thoughts to your self, for they are dangerous."

"The thoughts or the strangers?"

"Both."

"Fine, just take me home."

"As you will, miss Rhiannon." he said relieved.

She reached for her mirror and checked if everything was still in place. Several lashes of her long blonde hairs were protruding out of the tidy knot she always carried on the back of her head. With a bit of effort she managed to put them back into the knot. Suddenly a high pitched scream escaped from her pale lips.

"Miss Rhiannon? What's wrong!" asked Jerome, whom immediately stopped the horses.

"There's someone on the back of the carriage!"

Jerome stepped down, wrapped his fingers around the hilt of his rapier, and walked to the back of the carriage.

"There's no one here, are you sure you saw someone?"

"Yes, definitely, in my mirror, someone with black hair, a man I think!"

"Well, whoever it was, he is no longer here."

He hastily walked back to the driver seat and lashed the leash fiercely on the back of the two large Frisian horses.

"We shall go home immediately, milady!"

"Thank you, Jerome"

Although she could only glance at the face shortly, it's characteristics were embedded in her brain as if it were a painting she had for several years. Long black hair, unshaven, grey eyes and pale lips much like her own. She thought he actually looked rather handsome, and found herself blushing. "No, don't blush, that man was a brigand most likely. Not the kind of person you should let yourself in with, Rhiannon!" For the remaining half hour to the mansion, she still could not stop thinking of him.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

Later that day.

"How go your studies my dear?"

"Fine mother, as usual." Said Rhiannon, somewhat forcefully.

"I'm glad to hear that, we wouldn't want to have a stain on the Monquestique family."

"I know mother, I'm doing my utmost, to not stain our reputation." Rhiannon said with a blank expression.

"I'm pleased that you value it so much, my dear." Answered Rhiannon's mother, not even slightly aware of the Rhiannon's tone. Elodie Monquestique was a woman who was somewhat ignorant. As long as she heard what she wanted to hear, or saw what she wanted to see, she was satisfied. Always going on about how important proper etiquette was for a woman of Rhiannon's age. She was nineteen years now, and was ready for marriage, at least according to Elodie. Rhiannon's father was never at home. Always looking for more business opportunities. Even Rhiannon's marriage was nothing more than another opportunity fro profit from. He sought to wed her to someone else of high wealth, to further expand his lucrative empire. The Monquestique name was well known in France, and Rhiannon had been given many proposals, but she turned them all down so far. Which infuriated her father, whom now was looking for one of the better candidates, and wed him to Rhiannon whether she liked it or not.

Often Rhiannon found herself at a loss, wandering aimlessly throughout the mansion. It was large enough to host about fifty average families. Large enough to wander around for an hour without seeing the same place twice. When she was allowed to, she liked to spend her time outside in the garden, reading a roman about times long past. Unlikely stories that would pull her out of reality, to a world she felt comfortable with. Not the disgusting reality that her parents had built up around her.

A few hours later it was night and Rhiannon laid in her bed, over thinking that her marriage would likely come soon. "_Why? Why do I have to marry some rich boy whom I've never even met? Why am I not given a choice like most commoners?_" She sighed. Then a shiver ran up her spine. She sat up and saw a balcony door to her chambers that was open. "_Strange, I don't recall leaving that door open._" She stood up and walked towards the opening that sent a chilling breeze towards her. She was about to close it when she suddenly saw a silhouette from her left eye corner. She turned her head towards the person and got a quick glance at his face which was near one of the garden lamps. For a moment it seemed her heart stopped. She knew that face. "_The man from the carriage!_" She was about to scream, but a tiny voice in her head told her not to. She was actually longing to see this dark handsome man again. "_Should I talk to him? No! He might be dangerous! Or.. Wait, he probably could have harmed me on the carriage if he really wanted to, probably...Come on, don't let your fear get the best of you. No one else is around. So no one has to know. This is your chance. Go and see him!"_

She reached for a robe that she quickly wore on top of her nightgown. With utmost silence, she opened the door and snuck towards the main hall. Bypassing the guards wouldn't be hard. From the sound of it, they were drunk as they usually were at night. Without making any noise, she reached the main hall and continued towards the garden doors. She reached for the hinge and tried to pull it down. "_No, it's locked! Perhaps the other one is open."_ Quietly she walked away from the door, and strolled towards the other one. She could hear the laughter of one of the guards from nearby. "_Drunk incompetent idiots._" She thought. After a short walk that seemed to last like an hour, she reached the other garden door. "_Thank you, thank you, thank you!"_ Without a problem she pulled the hinge and opened the door, quickly snuck through the opening and closed it behind her. With a loud click it fell into it's lock. "_Oh no! I'm going to be in so much trouble now. Well, in that case, I might as well do what I intended to do._" She shrugged and quietly disappeared into the nightly garden.

"_Mist? I didn't see any from my balcony._" She thought while strolling towards the lamp where she saw the mysterious figure earlier. Indeed, a thick mist had been swirling up from the ground rather fast, almost unnatural. She was barely able to see the light that was emitting from the lamp through the mist, but eventually made her way there, though she did cut her index finger against a rose, without feeling it as excitement was getting the better of her. Rhiannon's heart was now pounding fast and hard in her chest. Her breathing became heavy and rather loud. Was it fear that was welling up in her? Or perhaps a longing? Whatever it was, it was making her body tingle all over.

"Where are you?" she whispered at the shadows. The figure was no longer there. The mist was getting even thicker. The range of the light that the lamp was emitting decreased with every second she stood there. The atmosphere was getting aerie and she didn't dare to move, fearing something might show up behind her.

"Looking for me, my love?" A deep male voice said.

"Y.. Yes" she stuttered. She was frozen in place now, her heart was pounding so hard, it felt like it could burst out of her chest any moment now.

"You needn't be afraid, my love."

"Who, Who are you?"

"An admirer and a sympathiser, my love."

"What do you mean?"

"This afternoon, you caught my eye, and I caught your beautiful face."

"So, you are the man who was on my carriage?"

"Yes, my love, you will have to forgive my rudeness, for I did not mean to startle you."

"I forgive you!" she yelled. Quickly she covered her mouth with her right hand, and blushed. "_Get a hold of yourself already!"_

"It was not just your beauty I saw, my love. I saw an ocean of sadness in your heart. A deep longing for freedom. You feel captive, do you not?"

"I..I.. Can I at least see your face, while answering your questions?" Whatever it was that he was doing, it worked. She wanted to embrace him and look in his eyes before kissing him.

"Of course, my love."

The footsteps were nearing her. He was almost there. She felt something passing by, and suddenly the man stood right in front of her. He was wearing a black Victorian suit, and held a stylish walking cane in his right hand. His long black curly hair fell over his chest and shoulders. His was face handsome, unnaturally handsome.

"_Please take me now._" She thought, afraid it was a dream that could snap any moment. She hungered for his touch and lust was welling up inside of her.

"What is it that you wish, my love? Ask anything of me, and I will provide."

Looking straight into his eyes and hearing these words was enchanting. Yes, he could provide her with anything she wanted. She knew this man would be the answer for all her problems.

"Will you sleep with me_?"_ she asked bluntly.

"Forgive me, my love. For I can not do this one thing. Please, my love, ask anything else."

She felt slightly disappointed but not enough to end that moment. "Take me away! I don't want this life, this wealth, this name, my parents. Damn it all. I wish to part with these things." She said, and she meant it at that moment. Had the consequences be known to her beforehand, those words would have never escaped her lips.

"That I can arrange. Take my hand, and I will show you the life you long for."

And he reached out his hand to hers. Obediently she reached for his hand and embraced it tightly. She couldn't stop looking into his eyes, his enchanting eyes. Were they even eyes? To her they looked more like portals to another world, another life, almost magical, no, almost evil. But she didn't care. For the moment she longed for whatever he would ask of her. Then with a bright flash the garden around her disappeared along with the night.

The air was light and the sun was shining. Slowly her eyes got used to the brightness and she looked around her. He was still standing in front of her, holding her hand and smiling. She looked at him and smiled back. For some reason she was not even slightly shocked for what just happened. From the mansion near Rennes they now stood in a small village near a forest. Idyllically it just sat there in a valley.

"Let's see if you like this place, my love."

He gestured to walk there, she nodded and hand in hand they approached the lovely looking village.

Two people were standing in front of the first house. Smiling, they were waving at her, holding hands.

"Who are they?" she asked.

"The parents you've always wanted, my love."

"And the house they stand in front of?"

"Your new home, my love."

She smiled happily at the man and woman who were smiling back at her.

"Can I go and see them?"

"Of course, my love. But before I escort you to them, allow me to give you some last information. Marie and Étienne have lost their own daughter not too long ago, and they've asked me, if I could bring her back, not long after she passed away. Naturally, I can not raise the dead, my love, so I suggested an alternative."

"An alternative?"

"Yes, my love. A new daughter, who would like to live with them. I believe they are the kind of parents you have wished for, my love."

They approached the friendly looking people. Marie walked forward towards Rhiannon. She was wearing a rural gown. Her hair was blonde, just like her own. A few grey hairs were protruding at the sides. Her face was that of an angel. Rhiannon couldn't get over how friendly and caring she looked. Étienne was grinning at Rhiannon from a slight distance. A tall strong looking man, whom clearly had seen hardship but didn't let it get to him. His hair was light brown and short and a full light brown beard was covering his face.

Marie reached out for Rhiannon and gave her a firm hug. "Welcome home my daughter. We have waited for you so long to come back." she said.

"I too have waited a long time for you." Rhiannon said, clearly touched by the woman's gesture. This had to be her real home. These kind people, the house, the surroundings. Yes, this was where she belonged. She felt like she was stolen at birth and ended up in that horrid mansion, with those disgusting parents. She hated them. No, she despised them. These people here, they were the ones she really loved, not those nobles who pretended to be her parents. Whom saw her as property, nothing more !

"This is indeed what I wish, mysterious man." Rhiannon said.

"I'm glad to be of service. Oh dear, you seem to wounded, my love. Please allow me.."

Surprised she looked at her finger which was bleeding heavily, slightly wondering how it got that way, she obliged, .and reached out her finger.

"My love, you will have have to sign this contract to make it official."

"What, a contract?"

"Yes, we have our rules and formalities, my love."

"Are you one of those Persian genies I have read about?" she asked curiously.

"Something like that, my love." He said with a playful smile, which completely sent her melting. "You might want to read the contract first though."

She smiled and said: "Reading it would show my mistrust towards you, which I do not have, just show me where I need to sign. Though now I think of it, I don't seem to have anything to sign it with."

"A small streak of that blood would do I suppose, just as long as it is signed, my love"

"Gladly." She said, before slightly wiping her finger off at the bottom of the contract.

"Let me see your finger now." He grabbed her hand, and brought it near his mouth. With a small swirl of red smoke the wound disappeared, after he touched the wound with his pale lips and kissed it.

"I fear I have to be going now, my love." He said after releasing her hand.

"Wait, what is your name, and will I ever see you again?" she asked longingly.

"My name is Edmund von Swartzwald, and I fear when you and I will meet again, it will not be under pleasant circumstances. Forgive me, my love. For the first time, I feel true regret. Farewell." He said and he slowly faded away.

"Forgive you? Regret? What do you mean? Please, come back!"

The words she yelled were all in vain. Edmund was gone. Staring blankly at the air, she felt somewhat let down. She had hoped Edmund would stay here, with her.

"There, there, my child. I'm sure you will get over it one day. Come, you should taste the freshly baked forest berry pie, I baked especially for you. I'm sure it will cheer you up." Marie said.

Rhiannon turned around, and couldn't help but to smile and nod. "_Luckily they are not gone, and from the looks of it, I will no longer have to worry, ever again._" She followed this person whom she would refer to as mother from now on.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

One year later.

Rhiannon was sitting at a simple wooden dinner table, eating supper with her new parents.

"Mother?" she said while chewing down her corn bread.

"Yes Rhiannon?"

"Can I go to the autumn fair with Marck?"

"That's out of the question!" roared Étienne. "You will not go to the autumn faire with that boy!"

"Oh settle down, you. Our daughter can take care of herself. She's twenty years old now."

"No, I will not have it. The only thing that boy is interested in, is her gown, especially in finding ways to take it off!"

"Father!" Rhiannon hissed.

"What? It's the truth, I've seen him around other girls. And he left them all broken hearted. I just don't want to see the same happening to you."

"Étienne, she's a woman and she knows what's best for her."

"Hmpf."

"Thank you, mother."

"_I guess all father are the same. Meddling in the affairs of their daughters. Though I have to admit, he really does care for me, unlike that other man, what was his name again? Oh, never mind, Marck will be here soon. I need to get dressed._"

Life in Alsace was great. She was one of the most popular girls in Colmar, the village she moved to almost one year ago. It didn't take her long to blend in. Nobility seemed to have left her, as her skin became tanned and her hands slightly rough, from all the hard work, which she really enjoyed as she found it rewarding to see the results of a days' labour. When she had time left, she wander around the village picking flowers, or hanging out with the other girls of her age in Colmar. Though they were a bit wary of her when she first arrived, she had quickly befriended most of them.

This evening she would go the autumn faire with her recently acquired boyfriend Marck, who had a fairly wild reputation, but she liked him nonetheless. The autumn fair was a yearly event in Colmar. People would come to Colmar from all over Alsace, to celebrate the good harvests. This year had been an exceptional year. They had never seen such an abundance of grain before. Some said there was foul play at work, they said evil was at work here, and repentance would soon come.

The sun was setting, and the bonfires were lit. The musicians were testing their instruments, and soon began to play their music. People were drinking, laughing and generally having fun. Somewhere in a shed however, a young couple was having fun as well. Rhiannon and Marck were rolling through the hay, kissing and laughing. Marck stroke with his hand through his long blonde hair, brushing the hay out. He had a strong jaw line and green eyes. He had seen a lot of hard work, which was evident, as his muscular body was slightly protruding through his clothes. With a broad grin he pinned Rhiannon against the ground, and kissed her all over her face. When he kissed her neck she started to laugh hysterically.

"What, am I doing something wrong?" he asked with slightly confused expression.

"No, not at all, it's just that I'm really ticklish, when you kiss my neck." She answered still chuckling.

"Oh, so that's your weakness! Come here you !"

"No, not again, ha ha ha ha, please, ha ha ha ha , stop."

After a while Marck sought for more amusement, and he started kissing the skin on her right collarbone, and tactfully started going lower, aiming for her breasts. He was about to bring his hand near one of the buttons of Rhiannon's gown.

"Oh no, mister. You are not getting any of that, yet." She said while quickly sitting up.

"Oh, come on. You're ruining the entire moment, woman." He said, clearly irritated.

"We've only been together for two weeks now, Marck. I'm not ready for such a thing yet."

"Oh fine. Let's go back to the festival then, I could some more ale now."

"We could stay here as well, and continue with what we did before, without undressing each other?"

Marck looked at her as if it was a preposterous idea and stood up. "Come on, let's go." He said.

"_Men.._" she thought, and hesitantly followed Marck back to the festival.

Back at the festival, Marck had so much ale he soon started talking intelligible, and at the moment he puked all over Rhiannon's chest, he suddenly felt the light going out, as she gave him a fierce blow on the eye with her clenched fist.

"You stupid pig!" she yelled. A short moment of silence was followed by hilarious laughter. Marck had finally got what he had coming for him, and everyone knew it. Rhiannon ran back to her house. Étienne was about to follow her, but Marie held his sleeve and shook her head.

"Leave her, it's for the best."

Étienne nodded and with one more look back he turned back to the festivities. Rhiannon was sitting against the southern wall of her house, and tried to remember Edmund's face. "_What I wouldn't do to see you one more time, my sweet Edmund._"

Rhiannon awoke. It was still night. "_I was sleeping?_" She stood up an rubbed her eyes. It was awfully quiet. Far too quiet. By the looks of the moon's position, the festival should have still been ongoing. She walked back to the yard where the festivities were held, when she suddenly collapsed at the sight of the nightmarish scenery. Blood, everywhere. Intestines, splattered or spread out all over the place. Severed arms and legs laying about, mutilated corpses. Everyone from the village was dead.

"Mother ! Father ! Where are you" she hysterically screamed. Hesitantly she searched the area, while gagging. Did she really want to find them? Did she really want to see their dead bodies, torn apart? She sank to her knees and covered her face with her hands. She cried hysterically. "_Please make it go away, please make it go away."_

Surprise was filling her. She had opened her eyes and she saw a familiar figure standing in the midst of the horror. Long strands of curly black hair, a black suit and a walking cane. "_Could it be?"_ Without any hesitation she ran towards the figure, wading through the gore. She wrapped her arms around the figure, and held him tightly.

"Edmund, thank God Edmund you're here. Please help me!"

The figure turned his head slightly, and immediately Rhiannon jumped back. From the looks of the clothes this was indeed Edmund von Swartzwald, but his face looked like it been rotting away for many centuries. His facial bones and skull were protruding through the rotting bloated skin.

"Forgive me, my love." He said.

"Edmund, no, what happened to you!?" she screamed highly pitched.

"Nothing has happened to me, my love. When we first met, I was not showing my true appearance, as you see it now"

"What are you!" said Rhiannon while bracing herself.

"I am one of many agents in service of the realm of Hell, my love." He answered calmly. "It was never my intention to harm you, but I no longer have a will of my own, my love."

"What do you mean?" she asked, even more on guard.

"I'm no longer amongst the living my love. My life ended long before yours' even started." He paused briefly. "When I was still among the living, I deceived many of the ones who would call me friend, or even lover. All for profit, my love. One day I found my deeds had found their way back to me, and it resulted in my demise. As you can probably understand, I was not deemed worthy to live a peaceful afterlife, and was sent to the Hells. There, a fitting punishment was bestowed on me. I am to server the realm of Hell for eternity, forever having to deceive mortals into signing contracts such as yours. My true punishment however, is the unnatural amount of guilt I feel after having a contract signed. It is so overwhelming, that it almost kills me. But my will is no longer my own, my love. And I am doomed to fulfil my duties for as long as Hell commands me to, which I fear, will be a long time. Though there is one thing you should know. For a reason unknown to myself, I feel true regret for the first time.

"That is very touching Edmund, now be gone, before even I burst out in tears." A female voice came from behind Rhiannon.

"Yes, mistress." He obliged and faded away, just like the last time.

"No, Edmund! Please don't leave! Why are you doing this?" Rhiannon softly cried out.

"Out of all persons, you should know best, my dear girl." Said a voice identical to Marie's voice.

"Mother? What's going on?"

"You still have no idea?" said another voice identical to Etienne's.

"Stop it! Stop harassing me!" Rhiannon yelled.

A low deep chuckle followed Rhiannon's words slowly changing it's tone into feminine laughter. "What's the matter, little girl? Don't you like me?"

Suddenly all the corpses around her started moving. They were moaning and sickly coughing Rhiannon's name.

"Save us, Rhiannon.."

"Help us, Rhiannon."

"Rhiannon, help me." Said the animated corpse of Marck, whom she barely recognised.

Shock and disgust were written all over face. Whether it was simply the emotions or the horrid sight, she started vomiting endlessly, grasping for air.

Then all the bodies lay silent again. The female voice continued: "Allow me to explain your predicament, little girl." A seemingly naked female silhouette stepped forward from the shadows. "I reckon you remember pretty Edmund having you sign a contract."

She nodded "Yes, what about it." She said, shivering and confused.

"You signed it with your blood, stupid girl. Without even reading it beforehand. Do you even have a guess of what it said?"

"No." was all she could bring out of her even paler lips.

"Allow me to cite following. This contract was set up for the following subject. Rhiannon Monquestique. Bargaining for the following: A new life, New parents, A new living environment, A new last name bla bla bla etcetera. By signing this contract, the subject agrees to the following. A complete erase of it's current life, A complete cut from all ties of it's current life, A Temporary replacing environment to live for the period of exactly one year. In order to fulfil this contract the subject must bargain with the following: The life of both it's current parents, and their eternal torture in the realm of hell. Should the subject agree to all these terms, then a signature written in blood should be placed below." She continued. "And below a small smear of your blood is indeed present. Not exactly a signature, but it suffices."

"But what about these people here? They are not mentioned in the contract!"

"My sweet stupid little girl, your dear parents, Marie and Étienne had a contract as well. They wanted you, and they did not bargain with just two lives, like you did. They offered a whole village! Can you believe it? A whole village for a year with a spoiled brat like you?"

"Stop it! I wish to see my contract, and theirs too, now!" she muttered through her tears.

"The realm of hell will not oblige, little girl. The consequences will last and can not be turned back, ever."

"No, please, you have to help me. You have to set things right, I beg of you."

"I suppose your pitiful request for help might be heard, on one condition. At the cost of your own life!"

"My own life, no.. I can't.. I don't want to die…" she said, crying and shivering.

"Very well then mortal. I bid you farewell. Though as my last words I will tell you, you would have been better off, had you sacrificed your own life for the sake of others. We will definitely meet again little girl. And the next time will be even far less pleasant than this very moment." And with those words the silhouette disappeared back into the shadows.

She was tricked, one more than one occasion, she felt betrayed and utterly broken. Everything that tied her to this world was gone, all because of her own ignorance. "_Could I possibly sink any deeper?_" she wondered, staring blankly ahead of her, covered in the blood of her fellow villagers, sitting in their remains.

"_What am I supposed to do? I can't stay here. Where do I go?_" Then she realised that she felt obliged to pay respect to everyone who died here. The next day she started digging graves. Two-hundred-and-thirty-four. It took her more than two weeks to dig the shallow holes. The bodies were now a in a far state of corruption. Although the task was wrecking her, and she vomited all day long, she collected every bit of flesh and bone and divided it among the graves, until she thought the corpses were complete. Two weeks later she was done. A graveyard had emerged at the southern side of the village, facing the mountains.

For a whole week, she rested in Marie and Etienne's house. Now she felt like she could leave, without fearing she would always regret leaving Colmar as it was. She packed her supplies together, which Étienne had carefully learned her on a few hunting occasions. A warm cloak, food for at least three days, and a sturdy pair of shoes. Feeling bad about herself she took the few Francs from Marie's purse, which had been hanging on the peg ever since the autumn faire. Closing the door behind her, she walked out of Colmar. "_Farewell._"

Five days later she was sitting on a wagon on it's way to Rennes. A friendly tradesman took her with him, without charge. There was plenty of space left on the wagon, and he appreciated the company. She ran into the tradesmen in Nancy, where she was staying in an inn. She had asked the innkeeper for a way to get to Rennes quickly. The innkeeper suggested her to ask the local tradesmen, if they had shipments going that way. Which she did, and succeeded. She was hoping there would be people she knew back in Rennes who could help her. For four week she travelled with the tradesman, unsure of what was to come. Would anyone help her? Or would they accuse her of her parents' deaths. She felt it was her only choice, and decided to go through with it.

At night they arrived in Rennes. Rhiannon thanked the tradesman for letting her ride with him, at which the tradesman said he was happy to be of service. Feeling generous, Rhiannon gave him a kiss on the cheek. "This should keep me going for at least a life time, thank you, sweet child." said the tradesman, before he rode off. After spending a night in cheap inn, she decided to explore Rennes and see if she could perhaps find the university at where she once studied and acquire help from there.

She walked quite a distance but was not able to find anything on her own. When she decided to ask for directions, a pamphlet caught her attention. It said. Wanted: Rhiannon Monquestique, reward: one thousand francs. "_What? Wanted? Me?_" Suddenly she felt a hard thud against the back of her neck, just before losing consciousness she could make out the following words: "You're coming with us, murderer!"

When she awoke, she heard wheels of a carriage underneath her and horses galloping outside.

"_A dream, it was all a dream?_" But upon opening her eyes she realised it was far from over. She had look outside through thick steel bars. A rider on a horse neared and watched her sitting up through those bars.

"Well, well, the little witch us awake." Said the rider. "Hey everyone, she's awake!"

Immediately the carriage stopped. The door opened, and she was tossed to the ground on her stomach. She felt rough hands tying her hands on her back.

"We've been saving this occasion for when you would awake, demon." One of the four riders said, and he spat in her face.

"Stand up!"

She felt her ribs cracking when one of them bashed his foot on her chest.

"Now!"

Grasping for air, she stood up, with tears welling up in her eyes, from the excruciating pain.

"We were told to bring you back alive to court. However, he promised us twice the reward, to rough you up before we take you back. I believe you should know him, I think he was your father's brother. Back to business now, I hope you're used to pain, woman, for you will now receive quite the amount."

One of the riders grabbed her shoulders firmly and held her in place, while the others started hitting her in her face with their fists, taking turns. When they were done, their knuckles were bleeding. Rhiannon's face was nothing but a bloodied pulp. As a final act of humiliation, the riders took turns in urinating on her face, and threw her back in the carriage.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Two days later in Paris.

A doctor had been called to nurture her enough to be able to answer whatever questions the court had for her. She was on trial in high court. She could barely see, smell or talk, as her face had swollen so much, she looked deformed, making her look all the more like the demon they had made out of her. She had no idea of how she got here and no longer cared. She realised that if she was found guilty for the accusations, which was more than likely, she would be hanged, beheaded or burned alive. Nothing mattered anymore. She just wanted it to end.

"Endure, and you will find redemption." Said a voice coming from nowhere.

"_Who are you?._" But the voice was gone. "_Endure, and you will find redemption? What is going on? Am I starting to hear things now?"_ The sound of the voice had given her strength though. She wanted to repent for her ignorance, for the lives of her previous parents at the cost for her selfishness, even though she hated them. Though she looked horrible, she was now sitting up proudly, and almost had an air of authority about her.

Still slightly numb, she was now more aware of where she was. She was sitting in a bench, alone. In front of her three men sat, dressed in black togas, wearing white wigs were all giving her a disgusted look. She could hear people behind her, but did not dare to turn around, afraid she might receive another beating on her already mangled face.

"Rhiannon Monquestique!"

"_They know my former name?."_

"You have been accused with the following. The murder of your parents. Francois Monquestique and Elodie Monquestique. Do you deem yourself guilty or innocent?"

Remembering what she promised to herself, she muttered the word: guilty, however it was so unintelligible that the judge rephrased the question.

He sighed angrily and said: "If you deem yourself guilty, then you will nod. If you do not, then you will slowly shake your head from the left to the right. Now then, Do you deem yourself guilty."

Shaking with fear, she nodded slowly, then let her head hang down.

"Rhiannon Monquestique, you have been found guilty with treason against the French kingdom, and therefore will be punished accordingly. You will undergo five years of private torture in the Paris dungeons. After the period of five years, you will be given a swift merciful death, which will hopefully result in your forgiveness in the eyes of God. Should you die before the period of five years has officially ended, then you will descend to the depths of Hell, where in my opinion, you do belong. You will be shown no leniency, nor any mercy during the period of five years." Like a zealot, he yelled infuriated with foam at the corners of his mouth.

"_What? Five years? Five years of torture in darkness? No! Please no!_"

"Take her away!"

A guard grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up. He escorted her through the courtroom, and from her eye corners she felt eyes looking at her. Eyes full of hatred, all aimed at her. Though she couldn't make anything out clearly, through her swollen eyes, she heard a few familiar voices. Her family.

"You wicked child! I hope it will last even longer than five years."

"How could you! How could you kill your own parents! You're no family of us, you are hell's spawn!"

And the accusations continued, she could hear them even after they had left the courtroom when the doors were shut behind her. In front of the court building, a black prison carriage was stationed, readied to take her to the palace dungeons.

Thrown in the dark room and the door slammed behind her, she left behind. The room was almost completely dark, safe for the faint light emitting through the small barred window in the door. It was about six feet long and six feet wide. A simple bedroll was placed at the side. To her left she saw a barrel with a small opening in it. It took her awhile to guess what it was for, until she connected the stench with the barrel. Near stood an iron goblet with a wooden bowl next to it. Two times a day, a guard came. He asked for the bowl and goblet, and returned them filled with a meal, which looked like it came out of the rear end of a cow. The first few days she didn't touch it, but the overwhelming hunger soon drove her to eat nonetheless. It was as disgusting as it looked and smelled, but it was food nonetheless.

For a week no one except for the guard on feeding duty came for her, though she had already lost track of time. Then the door opened. Someone with a cowl covering his face entered the room. He had a lantern with him and approached her face with it.

"It seems you have recovered plenty. Now we can finally get to work. I've been very anxious to work with you. Honestly, I could barely wait. Rarely do I get someone so exquisite as you, especially not someone from noble blood."

Shivering she sat on the ground, unable to move. "_That voice. So cold, so lifeless._"

"I will have the guards bring you to my quarters immediately. I will see you in a few minutes."

A guard quickly tied her hand behind her back with a thick rough robe, and took her with him. "I truly pity you, girl. The screams coming from those quarters have always chilled me to the core, even after twelve years, I still have not gotten used to it." Said the guard. Three corridors further they arrived at a door which reinforced with steel, with one torch at each side. There was no small opening in the door or whatsoever. Just a thick solid door. The guard knocked on the door. A voice from behind it said: "Please, come in." The guard opened the door pushed her inside and rapidly closed the door behind her.

"Ah, my new subject. I bid you welcome in my quarters. They will be your home for the next five years, or to be exact, four years and fifty-one weeks, as your first week is already over. Now let me take a good look at you." Said the cowl faced man.

He cut the ties that were binding her wrists together, and went to stand in front of her again.

"Undress yourself."

Hesitantly she stood there. Not knowing of what he was about to do.

"You will find that I am a much nicer person when you obey my demands, noble girl. Now undress yourself, or I will make this all the more unpleasant. I will not require you to speak to me either. Just do as I say, and nothing else."

Feeling terrified just by the tone of his voice only, she complied and lowered the filthy white gown she had been given to wear.

With an intrigued expression he circled around her, like a predator around it's trapped prey.

"Wonderful, just wonderful. I've never seen a beautiful specimen such as yourself. Your slender build. Such lovely skin tissue and those amazing slightly protruding bones. I wonder how it will look on the inside? I bet you will look even more lovely on the inside, don't you think?"

Fear and terror were visible in her eyes. Only now did she just begin to comprehend the situation. This man would slowly tear her apart over the course of five years, and enjoy it. She wanted to scream but she couldn't. Her throat was completely shut.

"Come, my sweet noble girl." He said and gestured her to follow him. Two shackles were hanging on the ceiling, where he stood. "Raise your hands." Obediently she complied and raised her hands. With two sharp clicks the iron shackles clasped around her wrist. Again he was circling around her, then he reached for a sharp knife.

"Open your mouth. I first rid you of the thing you need least."

"_No, please, not that!_"

She kept her mouth shut, hoping he would let it go, but then she felt something burning against her back. A torch. This time she was able to scream and she did. She felt a gloved hand quickly reaching for her tongue, and within a second, the hand was holding most of it, severed from her mouth. Blood was quickly filling and spilling fromher mouth, and shortly thereafter another immense stroke of pain found it's way there. With a red hot poke, he scorched the gap in her mouth, and stopped the bleeding. Again she screamed her lungs out.

"There we go. Now this was a nice example of why you should obey my every order. I'm sure you felt the torch on your back. That didn't have to happen, had you just opened your mouth. Remember this well, noble girl. Disobeying will only mean more pain. Do you understand?"

She made a quick nod, quaking in pain. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, falling on her chest and on the ground, mixing with the blood she had spilt earlier.

"I believe your head has had it's share of pain now. Let's see how the rest of your wonderful body reacts to heat." He put the poke back in the fire, and waited for it to grow brightly again.


End file.
